fox_and_the_hound_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gumdrop
Gumdrop is Copper and Molly's adopted daughter. Appearance: Gumdrop is a light golden hound. She has white socks on her paws and has a small white splotch on her chest. She has dark golden ears. She has green eyes and has normal gold spots on her back. She wears a red collar with a golden bone tag. When she grows up, her ears darken a bit in color and so do her eyes. Personality: Gumdrop is outgoing and fun-loving. She's loyal and honest...Well, most the time anyway. She won't talk to new dogs in a big town, but she loves fumbling with other dogs' ears. She is very silly and hyper, but will always calm down to help. She's very playful and often hangs out with 'Mama Molly' since she doesn't like to be tied up or hunt. When she's grown up, she's still a pup at heart but takes things very seriously. She's motherly to her siblings when Molly and Copper aren't there and even with other pups. No matter her age, she'll always be a daddy's girl at heart, even though she adores Molly to death and loves helping her mother out or just being by her side. Bio: Gumdrop was born to Coconut and a male hound dog, and was the only puppy in her litter. The male hound was never around, leaving Coconut alone even before Gumdrop's birth. When not hunting he was just flirting with other girls, leaving poor Coconut to take a break from her hunting duties so she could have a healthy litter. When she finally gave birth, it was only a single puppy, one who looked a lot like her. Overcome with affection for her baby, the poor hound was relunctant to go back to hunting. While her owner wasn't exactly abusive, he did make her leave her puppy before it was time to, leaving Gumdrop with some trusted friends so they could bottlefeed her. When hunting that day, the owner mistaked Coconut for another animal and shot, and she unforetunately didn't make it. Guilty, the hunter buried his talented hunting dog and took care of Gumdrop, who was simply being called "baby," "puppy," or "goldie" as of then, as best he could. When she was old enough to walk, he realized she was a bit clumsy and slow, and too friendly. While he could train that out of her, it would be easier to get an older pup, one he could easily train to be at his side and not be skittery like Gumdrop. A good hunting dog wasn't as friendly as Gumdrop was, so she "was of no use to him" so he put her in a box and went on his merry way. Gumdop was confused, and waited patiently for him to come back, then played around with her tail and ears while she waited. She was only a few weeks old, hardly old enough to walk, but was still curious, as most puppies are. She began to explore, overwhelmed. She ended up at the doors of a sweet shop only a block or so away, which seemed like an eternity for a tiny puppy like her who had yet to grow into her ears. The owner noticed her and pulled out a box in which a new shipment had come in just that morning, and put Gumdrop in it with a "free to a good home" sign on it. He wasn't a dog person, so he didn't take her himself. A few days later, Copper and Amos were passing by, and Copper instantly took notice of little Gumdrop. He nudged her a bit, making sure she was still alive. Waking up from her nap, the little puppy opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, his nose mere centimeters from her. She yipped, forcing herself up and put her front paws his muzzle, managing only to grab his nose. Copper couldn't help but smile and let her, watching as she giggled. Amos realized and crouched down beside his dog. "I suppose a new hunting dog would do us good, wouldn't it, boy?" he asked, and Copper felt his tail wag, removing himself from the puppy's grasp and nodding. With her scent of candy, Copper knew exactly what to name her. As Amos picked her up, Copper barked to get his attention, then pointed his nose to the stickers on the window, a gumdrop tree. "Huh? Gumdrops? That's what you want to name her? Alright Copper, Gumdrop it is..." (Morgan, feel free to edit this bit to fit the Mollyverse better! She is your character after all.) Once home, Copper took his new daughter to see Molly, and she quickly won over the other hound's heart as well. Her first word was "papa!" to Copper, and he joyfully celebrated it. As she learned to talk, she always called Copper "dada" and Molly "mama," thinking she was actually their daughter. When she was around four and a half months, she found out she was adopted, but still loved her parents very very much, and celebrated with them a month and a half later when her little siblings were born. Despite being six months older than the four puppies, Gumdrop is very close to them and absolutely adores them. Trivia: -She calls Copper 'Papa' and once she meets Molly and sees how close her 'father' is to her, she starts calling her 'Mama' -She looks up to Tod -Molly calls her Gummy, and she loves the nickname very much -She actually doesn't hunt with Amos, she only goes along and watches occasionally -Gumdrop is ''terrifed ''of loud noises such as fireworks, thunder, etc. She can't stand them and will whimper and hide until it's gone. That's why Amos doesn't really like taking her on hunting trips, so he keeps her at different places. -She calls Tod and Vixie 'Uncle Tod' and 'Auntie Vi' -She refuses to hurt another animal, another reason why Amos rarely takes her hunting -She's quite protective of her younger siblings and let's them do what they want to her. They're her weakness! -After she meets Yukon, she gains a crush on him (much to Copper's dislike of his pup growing up) -She "takes after" her mother and loves to sing, despite being absolutely terrible at it -She loves the Singing Strays -Just like Copper and Molly, Gumdrop is best friends with a fox -Unknown to her, her mother is Coconut -She and Gem are as close friends as close can get -When she was younger, she'd call Vixie "Aunt Vissy" until she learned how to properly pronounce it, but even when she learns, she still teases her "aunt" with it Stories she's appeared in: By me: Tail as Old as Time By others: Music is better with two to hear Collabs: Voice actress: Young Puppy: Mia Talerico - Charlie in Good Luck Charlie A little older: G. Hannelius - Rosebud in Super Buddies Teen: Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr in The Incredibles Adult: Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps in Zootopia Gallery: Gummy gummy gumdrop.png|Picture of Gumdrop done by Tundrathesnowpup. I love it so much! She's adorable! <3 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon character Category:Pups Category:Female Category:Second gen Category:Cakethewariorcat's character Category:Hounds Category:Pups related to Copper Category:Pet Category:Animal Category:Animal with lisp Category:Character Category:Second generation Category:Mollyverse Category:Morgan's fanon